1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for stitching a plurality of images, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for rapidly stitching a plurality of images into a single image.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are electromagnetic waves having a wavelength in the range of 0.01 to 100 angstroms (Å). In general, since X-rays penetrate into a subject, X-rays are widely used in medical equipment for photographing an inner part of a living body or a nondestructive inspection equipment of the general industry.
Image capturing apparatuses using X-ray use a basic principle that X-rays emitted from an X-ray tube (or an X-ray source) are transmitted through a subject and a difference in intensities of the transmitted X-rays is detected by an X-ray detector to capture an image of an internal structure of the subject. The internal structure of the subject is easily depicted using a principle that the transmittance of X-rays varies according to a density of the subject and an atomic number of atoms included in the subject. As a wavelength of X-rays is reduced, the transmittance of X-rays is increased and an image is brighter.
That is, in general, an image capturing apparatus using X-rays includes an X-ray source, an X-ray detector, and an image processing device. The X-ray source projects X-rays in a predetermined X-ray projection condition. In addition, the X-ray detector obtains image data based on the X-rays transmitted through a subject and transmits the image data to the image processing device. The image processing device processes the image data and transmits an image of the subject to a display unit.